Married in Amnesia/Transcript
(a scene starts with a cardboard Polimer but the cabbage fell onto the ground) Slytherin: 'You missed, twerps! Now try again but no fooling around you, numbskulls!!! Now, FIRE!!! 'Snake #1: (pulls the lever) (a few cabbages fell onto the ground feeling helpless to the snakes) Slytherin: What now, you punks!?!? This is so great!!! Now, you have to keep your eye's on the cabbage, listen to me, and aim to that!!!! Snake #2: Whatever you say, leader! Slytherin: 'Okay! Now, FIRE AT ONE!!! (the spoon catapult fling the cabbage high to Knotty's House) '''Slytherin: '''Finally!!! (laughs) Uh Oh!!! Better check at the aiming!!! (the cabbage is sent to fly to Knotty) (the camara cuts to Knotty playing with his favorite toys) 'Knotty: (In Queen Snake voice) Knotty, I know you can save me!!! (Back to his voice) (smooching noises) (suddenly the cabbage straight hit Knotty in his head) (gets dizzy) Huh? What is this? Female Tadpole: '''(laughing) '''Knotty: Woooowww!!! My first crush!!! I love her so much!!! I think I’m going to call her Cute Pie! (singing and dancing) I love you, but you never hate me if I'm a snake... Slytherin (dismayed):''' Uh oh... '''Knotty: (swinging the cabbage in his swing but it fell) Oh dear! Are you okay? Oh, thank god, you're okay! Slytherin: Oh dear... Black Snake: I dunno what's happening with Knotty the Snake? Red Snake: (shaking his gardening shears) Probably, he is just losing his own mind! But I'm too lazy as him. Slytherin (off screen): I heard that! (we dissolve to the scene where Knotty has dinner with his cabbage) Knotty: Aw, Cute Pie... I wish I could slurp that. (smooching in air) And I hope you could slurp it. (laughing as lazy) (cabbage rolls over and gets dunked and the glass rolled and crashes into the floor) Snakes: (laughing) Knotty: Oh my! (rushes to his cabbage) Oh, you poor tadpole lady! (sobbing) (we faded to the scene where the snakes are in the gondola) (Knotty nuzzles the cabbage) Snake #3: I think he's gone suds! Snake #4: I know! Snakes #5 and #6: Yeah, we all know! Snakes: (laughing) Knotty: Not anymore, I'm not kidding. (opens the ring box and shows the engagement ring) Snakes: (stopped laughing) Oh. Snake #3: I guess he's right! Snake #5: Yeah. Snakes: Awww!!! Knotty: (sobbing) She made the best love for me! Snake #6: My heart is gonna explode! (He starts crying after Knotty wears the cabbage a ring.) Snake #4: Aw, calm down, friend. Slytherin: It’s been one of these days… Knotty: (cuts to a scene where he and the cabbage run happily) (smooches cabbage) Slytherin: Just! I don’t care. Knotty: '''(scene cuts to him sleeping with a cabbage) (A blue snake that looks like a Season 1 Knotty is speaking) '''Yellow Snake (who looks like the yellow Slytherin): Wow! It sounded accurate! Snake #6: (sobbing and crying) Slytherin: Pfft! Not interested! Blue Snake: (the eggplant lays down next to the pumpkin) Marriage. You are finally married! Knotty: Oh boy! Finally! (kisses the cabbage and all the snakes cheered but except Slytherin) Time Card: At the outside. (Slytherin pops out in the time card. Making his grumpy face, he pops away slowly) (The camara pans to every snake and tadpole serving foods, Some of them danced, and some ate foods and drank beverages.) Knotty: Oh boy! Spinach spaghetti! My favorite! (starts eating his noodles but the cabbage got messed) (The snake places Slytherin's sprite soda bottle at Slytherin's table.) Slytherin: (sips his ice cream in a glass) Heh, within this cork, I'm sure Knotty will return his own personality! (grabs his soda) Royal Tadpoles: (sounding the trumpet that this is a sign for Knotty the Snake to dance with the cabbage.) Knotty: I love you, but you never hate a snake that is purple... Snakes: Awww!!! Slytherin: (chuckles, shakes his soda, and the cork hit Knotty's head) Knotty: (collapses down on his head) Snake #7: Bossy boss! Why! Slytherin: Oh, you'll see! (whistles and slithers away) Knotty: (groans) Oh, just a cabbage! (grabs cabbage) What? Just scared? (shrugs) Oh well... (eats cabbage) Snakes and Tadpoles: (gasps, shouts, screams, and yells) Snake #8: Oh no! Tadpoles: (playing the funeral song sadly) Snake #9: (cries after Knotty ate the cabbage.) That tadpole thing just died in his own mouth!!! Slytherin: (evil laughter) I win!!! (continues laughing) Snakes and Tadpoles: '''Huh!? What!? What the!? '''Knotty: Hey? Slytherin: (evil laughter) (Knotty thinks Slytherin is a brave pink Female Snake) Knotty: Oh boy! My new love! (chases Slytherin) '''Slytherin: '''REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!! (tries to slither away from Knotty but no match for him) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes